In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a storage case for carrying tools and other items.
Gardeners, tradesmen, workmen and the like often carry and transport their tools and/or equipment in an open top carrying case. An open top carrying case enables quick access to the contents of the case. Such a case also facilitates carrying of multiple tools and items necessary for performance of work. Desirable features of such a carrying case are that it be rugged, flexible, yet have a certain degree of structural integrity so that the tools or items carried in the case will be protected and will not deform the case due to their weight. Additionally, a carrying case for tools should be capable of including special storage pockets and other features for separating and transporting tools. Also, handles or carrying straps are desirable features for a carrying case.
With these objectives in mind, the present invention provides extremely cost effective, yet especially rugged and aesthetically pleasing designs for a tool carrying case.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a storage case which includes congruently shaped, relatively rigid or semi-rigid, spaced and opposed end panels connected by a relatively rigid bottom panel. Flexible fabric, spaced front and back panels extend between the opposite side edges of the two end panels. The rigid or semi-rigid end and bottom panels are covered on both sides with a fabric or flexible material, and in one embodiment a single continuous binding is stitched to join all of the fabric material covering the end and bottom panels thereby enhancing the assembly procedure for the storage case and providing a desirable visual impression. The end panels each have a lower, generally rectangular section and an upper generally triangular or trapezoidal section. The flexible or partially reinforced front and back panels optionally include a rigid stiffening bar or rod member sewn or captured in a passage extending between the end panels to thereby provide additional rigidity or structural integrity to the carrying case.
Alternative embodiments include a bar or rod extending between and connecting the triangular sections of the end panels. Also, the end panels may be comprised of a rigid material which is not flexible and which is covered by fabric, or a flexible, semi-rigid material which may be folded over the top of the case.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage case for carrying tools and other items.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an open top storage case having a carry strap extending between two congruent, shaped end panels that are rigid or semi-rigid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage case which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance to thereby enhance the marketability of the carrying case.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrying case for tools and the like which is economical, easy to manufacture, constructed of rugged materials and which is highly utilitarian.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage and carrying case which includes generally rigid, spaced, end panels and generally flexible, but reinforced, front and back panels all sewn together by a use of a single, continuous binding strip which forms a continuous loop about the periphery of the storage case.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.